1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital image processing and more particularly to a method that generates a composite image from the placement of small individual images.
2. Description of Related Art
Montage refers to the art, style, or process of making a pictorial composition by closely arranging or superimposing many pictures or designs. Similarly, a mosaic is a composite picture assembled from overlapping photographs. Runaway Technology, Inc. of Cambridge, Mass., sells composite pictures assembled from thousands of images by a computer software called Photomosaics™. Other companies, including Infinite Image of Tarzana, Calif., and Photo Creations of Williamstown, N.J., also offer similar products, services, and computer software. In general, the conventional computer software divides a source image using an orthogonal grid. The conventional computer software then creates a composite image by placing small individual images (“micro-images” or “micro-objects”) into a grid. Each small image has color and brightness that are the same or similar to an associated area in the source image.
One deficiency of the conventional computer software is the requirement of a large database of micro-images (e.g., 5,000 or more) to build a high quality composite image. A large database of micro-images allows the conventional computer software to select micro-images that closely resemble the color and brightness of each grid location in the source image. Many consumers would like to create a montage but do not have a large database of micro-images. These consumers may not wish to pay the additional cost for inclusion of a large database of micro-images with conventional computer software for creating composite images. Furthermore, consumers may wish to use a small database of their own micro-images (e.g., their own photos and images) to build a composite image. Thus, a need exists for a method that reduces the number of micro-images required to create a high quality composite image.
A goal of photo-montage software is to create an interesting and attractive image. However, current photo-montage software has limited capability in the arrangement of the micro-images, and a system that permits a more complex placement or arrangement of micro-images is desired.
Another deficiency of the conventional computer software is that it takes a long time to compose and display (or print) the composite image because the composite image is generally large (e.g., a poster). The time required for the conventional computer software to compose and display (or print) the composite image is wasted if the user does not like the composite image after it is displayed (or printed). Thus, another need exists for a method that quickly generates a preview of the composite image before the user decides whether or not to compose and display (or print) the composite image.